Dai Tribe
Dai Tribe A Dai Tribe aka Dai Than tribe is an independend group within the nomadic Dai Than culture . It is believed this group structure develeoped around leaders (families) right after Thana Shoo was destroyed and the first Dai fled in space ships. Exact details are not known at the present, but historians and scholars believe without an exact destination and without FTL communication, each group developed slighty different and focused on the leaders of each group. The Dai Tribes are the result of this development. To this day there isn't a central Dai government or a central leader figure or position. The Pale Ones of Thana Shoo are more akin to religious leaders who are deeply respected and have much influence,but have no power to tell a Tribe leader what to do. There are very big tribes with millions of members,but there are also tribes with no more than a few hundred members. While there are tribes than can look back to the very beginning, there are also new tribes created by young strong leaders, through challenges or sometimes through merging of clans into a larger one. Dai Tribe culture is a very rigid but also very complicated affair, influenced by traditions and their warriorn culture. Structure *On top is the Dai Than High Lord - His will and power is absolute *Then there are the Tribe Chiefs and the adult / sons of the High Lord - Their power is second only to the High Lord (often in command of Dai Battle Ships - Sometimes several) *Then there are the Commanders and Senior Warriors - Usually in command of a Destroyer or Battleships *Then there are the Warriors - Fighter Pilots and general fighters, weapon crews and so forth *Dai Woman are in charge of production, engineering, maintenance, household and rising of children *Some tribes have foreign workers and servants ( Anyone can be Dai but only Dai can be Than ) *At the bottom are the children (except the offspring of the High Lord) A note on Union Dai. After one od the most respected and most powerful Dai High Lords (Tar Ka-Hi ) made the decision to join the Union ( several thousand tribe leaders follwed his decision), their society is beginninbg to change. Union Dai (male and female) are now able to become Union citizen. Dai women are able to find careers and gain independece. The Union Dai now maintain a star system with ship yards and repair facilities. (as well as research and development) While the tribe mentality is still strong, it is shifting towards the Union as a whole and the Union Dai see the entire Union as their "Tribe". Most openly expressed by many younger Dai now carrying the Union flag as a Clan Glyph . Some of the Dai Tribes that joined the Union remain as independent as possible, but still have access to repair facilites, health facilities etc. Some of these independent Union tribes have relocated into other galaxies, but still keep ties to the Union. (Also see: Union Dai - Pinwheel Marauders ) Category:Society